Chapter 37
by Casteline
Summary: Established Figgy. My version of chapter 37 from Schools Out – Forever.


**Title:** Chapter 37

**Summary:** Established Figgy. My version of chapter 37 from Schools Out – Forever.

**Rating**: PG-ish

**Warnings:** Slash. Slight OOC on Fangs part.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. If I did…

**Note:** The first part is taken almost exactly from the book, with slight variance due to point of view.

* * *

"This sucks!" Iggy shouted as the flock walked away from the Asian food store in the center of the little strip mall.

"I'm sorry, Ig-" Max began.

"I don't care if you're sorry!" He shouted. "Everyone's sorry! That doesn't matter! What matters is that we find where we belong!" He stormed angrily across the empty lot, his boots kicking up stones. "I mean, I just can't take this anymore! I need some answers! We can't just keep on wandering from place to place, always on the run, always hunted…" His voice broke and the flock all looked at him, surprised. Iggy never cried.

Max went to hug him, but he pushed her away.

"We all want answers, Iggy," she said. "We all feel lost sometimes. It's just-we have to stick together. We won't stop looking for your parents, I swear."

"It's different for you," he said, his voice quiet and bitter. "You don't know what it's like. Yeah, I make jokes, I'm the blind kid – but don't you see? Every time we move on, I'm lost all over again. You guys – it's so much easier for you. Even your lost isn't as bad as my lost, you know."

Gazzy cautiously took a step towards his friend "We're your eyes Iggy. You don't need to see, you have us." His voice was small and hesitant, as though he was about to poke a sleeping dragon with a stick.

"Yeah and you won't always be there!" Iggy yelled cruelly. "What happens if you get killed? Of course I need to see, you idiot! I remember seeing! I know what it's lik! I don't have it anymore, and I won't ever have it again. And someday I'm going to lose you, all of you – and when that happens." He paused for a moment as tears began to well in his eyes. "And then I'll lose myself."

He quickly swept down and grabbed a chunk of asphalt. Whirling, he threw it hard against a storefront, maybe not realizing it was there, maybe not caring.

Alarms immediately went off followed shortly by sirens in the distance.

"Uh-oh." Iggy's face was still covered with rage and pain, but now there was also fear.

"Let's split," Fang said, speaking for the first time. Nudge, Gazzy and Angel had already taken off. Total jumped into Fang's arms, preparing for takeoff.

"No."

"What? Come on Iggy, the alarms going off," Max said, as though that wasn't glaringly obvious.

"I know. I'm not deaf too. I don't care. Let them find me, take me now. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters." Then he sat down on the curb, waiting for the police to arrive.

Fang stepped forward. "Iggy let's go, get _up._"

"_Give me one good reason."_

At that moment, they all heard sirens approaching in the distance.

"Here," Fang said, tossing Total to Max. "You guys get out of here. I'll take care of this. We'll catch up with you."

Max nodded, catching the small dog with ease before taking off to join the others.

"You should leave too," Iggy said, still clearly angry.

"No," Fang replied, sitting down next to him. "Not until you come to your senses. And if that doesn't happen until after the police find us… well, I guess I'll just have to break us out of jail. I'm sure it won't be too hard."

"Give me one good reason I should come with you guys. It's not like I'm useful to the team. I'm blind. You guys are always having to guide me around. I'm just a nuisance."

"I'm going to give you two good reasons. One – you can cook. If you leave, Max will have to do the cooking, and to be perfectly honest, I think I'd rather eat glass." Iggy could help but smile a little bit at this. "Two – the second the cops realize you have wings, they're going to have a field day. Then the whitecoats will find out, and then guess what'll happen? Back to School!"

Iggy still didn't look totally convinced.

"Iggy, please," Fang begged. "Please, lets just get out of here."

"I can't," Iggy said shakily, tears finally falling. "Everywhere we go, there's going to be Erasers right behind us. We're going to fight them and you're going to die. Maybe tomorrow, maybe in a month, but its going to happen, sooner or later. And then I'll be alone."

Fang was surprised by this sudden display. "Iggy," he said reaching his hand out to brush away a tear. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I love you. You know that."

"No. You love Max. Now just leave so you two can just be happy."

Fang was shocked. Never in his life could he remember Iggy being so vulnerable. Sure, he was blind, but that never stopped him before. The older kids had always stayed strong for the younger ones, but until now, Fang never realized just how much Iggy kept bottled up inside.

"Your wrong," Fang said, taking Iggy's hand. "I love you. Max is just my sister, nothing more." Fang pulled the blind redhead into a hug.

"I love you too," Iggy whispered into Fang's shirt.

"Now can we please get out of here before the cops see us?"

Iggy smiled slightly and stood up, wiping his eyes. "Which way?"

Fang took his hand and they took off into the night sky.

All the while, Fang couldn't shake the nagging feeling in his gut.

And he prayed to whatever god may have been listening that he would have to break his promise.

_I'm not going anywhere. I promise._

* * *

Okay, so normally I try not to respond to review here because Its easier just responding to the person, but in some cases its just fun to make fun of idiots.

This gem was submitted by awesomishums...

**EW! THIS IS SO GAY! I LOVE IGGY AND FANG! But not them together... I like Fax and Niggy...**

My response...

_I am perfectly okay with your opinion. Though I am curious... why exactly did you read it given that it clearly says 'Figgy' and 'slash' in the summary? Seems a bit hypocritical to me. But then again, that's just me, and I write slash fanfiction so my opinion must not count._

I apologize if anyone found this offensive in any way, but honestly, if you're going to submit something where it will be publicly displayed, don't think it won't be ridiculed. Trust me, I am not offended by flames, ridicule, criticism, mockery, etc. so please, flame away. I enjoy your idiocy :)

* * *

Okay, so this was my first Maximum Ride. Let me know what you thought. I have two more MaxRide stories I'm working on, another Figgy one-shot, and a full-length one. I'll be posting them as soon as possible.

Reviews are loved.


End file.
